iFear Michael Myers
by angelsinstead
Summary: While in college, the iCarly gang is working on a psych project to determine why serial killers murder their victims. They have to spend one week in the famous Michael Myer's house in Haddonfield, Illinois for the project.   Who will survive?
1. October 21st

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own iCarly or the characters. Dan does! I also don't own the movie Halloween or the characters!

Hope you enjoy my crossover and please don't forget to leave a review!

~*October 21st*~

Carly Shay walked into her psychology class with her boyfriend Gibby Gibson. Sam and Freddie were already in class, holding hands and talking about Sam's favorite subject : food. "I am soooo hungry," Sam complained.

"After class, we'll all go to the cafeteria and get some apple pie," Carly suggested as she and Gibby took seats next to Sam and Freddie.

"I like pie," Gibby said with sparkly eyes.

"My baby's always hungry," Freddie said fondly of Sam.

"You need to feed me more," spoke Sam as she was nibbling on Freddie's wrist.

Melanie Puckett, who was sitting directly in front of them, turned around to see her sister 'snacking' on Freddie. "You two are sooo cute together," she said, giving Freddie and Sam a smile.

Melanie turned back around in her seat, ready to take notes. She was always the model student and the exact opposite of her twin. She loved all of her college courses and was getting perfect scores. The only thing missing in her life was a boyfriend. Sam had Freddie, and Carly had Gibby. Melanie really wished she had a handsome guy all of her own.

The instructor walked into class, a stack of books in his arms. He went to stand at the podium in the front of the classroom. "Today we'll talk about our class project," he began after everyone had quieted. "We are going to be studying serial killers and the reasons behind their actions."

Sam perked her ears up as this really sounded like a subject matter that would interest her. *Serial killers?* thought Sam. *This sounds like FUN.*

"This the class will be working on a psych project to determine why serial killers murder their victims and what drives them into becoming killers. For the first phase of this project, I will be sending several students from this class to Haddonfield, Illinois to the infamous Michael Myers home in search of clues," explained Mr. Nickels, their pyschology instructor. "Do we have any volunteers?"

"I'd like to volunteer myself and my boyfriend Freddie!" Sam spoke up, quickly raising her hand.

Freddie about fell out of his seat when he heard Sam volunteering the two of them for the project. "Very good, Sam. Anyone else?" said Mr. Nickels as he jotted down Freddie and Sam's names on the list.

"There's no way I'm going there," Carly muttered softly.

"My girlfriend Carly and I will go," Gibby called out.

"Thank you, Gibby," Mr. Nickels said, taking down their names as well.

"Gibby!" Carly gasped, smacking him with her notebook.

"Well, we can't get separated from the other half of the iCarly gang," Gibby said in his own defense. "Besides it will be fun."

"Fun?" Carly squeeked. "You call hanging out in a serial killer's home... fun?"

"Yeah," Gibby said quietly, rubbing his arm where Carly had slapped it hard with her notebook.

"Gibby, you are in so much trouble," Carly told him, wishing she knew someway out of this crazy project.

"Okay, great," said Mr. Nickel's. "We just need four more volunteers. Are there any other brave souls in this classroom?"

"I'll be brave," Nevel spoke up from the front row. "And I'd like to bring my friend Mandy along as well."

"Ohhh great, Nevel's coming... and Mandy, too," Sam said to Freddie, rolling her eyes. "Too bad the ghost of Michael Myer's wouldn't rise up from his grave and -."

"Sam, that's just awful!" Carly scolded, giving Sam a glare.

"Well, I can dream, can't I?" Sam said with a little laugh.

"Okay, Nevel Papperman and his friend Mandy Valdez have been added to our list of volunteers. Anyone else?" the instructor asked the class.

Melanie glanced over at the guy she was crushing on, Adam Stone. Here was her chance to spend some time with this sexy guy and maybe if she was lucky, she'd end up with a boyfriend by the end of the project. "How about me and Adam?" Melanie suggested to Mr. Nickels. "I'm good with taking notes, so I can write up a report of all our findings when the project's finished. Adam could be my assistant."

"Excellent suggestion, Ms. Puckett. You and Adam have been added to the list," responded Mr. Nickels.

"You'll have the weekend to pack, then on the 24th, you'll be flying by plane to Illinois. After one night in a motel, you will take a rental car to Haddonfield. The group will stay in the house day and night for one week leading up to the night of Halloween. The house will be in lock-down. No one can get in or out for seven days. During that time, you will do your research. You'll be searching the house for clues. The goal of the project is to discover what made Michael Myers tick and commit his murders. Why did he become a serial killer? If you do well on this project, you will pass this class with flying colors... but if you chose to abandon the project, you'll fail," Mr. Nickels went on to explain.

"Sounds great, but there will be plenty of food in the house, won't there?" prompted Sam.

"Don't worry, Ms. Puckett. The house will be well-stocked with food and everything needed for a one week stay," assured Mr. Nickels.

"Good, cuz Momma loves to eat," said Sam as she gave Freddie as sexy little grin.

"I suggest you all go back to your dorms and pack for the trip, then meet here in the classroom at 8 AM sharp on the 23rd," said the instructor. "The plane leaves for Illiniois at 10 AM."

After class had dismissed, Sam, Freddie, and the gang headed over to the cafeteria for apple pie and smoothies. Melanie and Adam came along as well. Carly was still unhappy about Gibby volunteering the two of them. "It's going to be fun, Carls," Sam said, wrapping an arm around Carly.

"If we get killed, I'll hate you forever,' Carly said to her friends.

Everyone laughed at Carly's absurd statement, but in the shadows, someone stood lurking and plotting. "Carly Shay and her friends are going to pay," said Nevel as he stood in hiding with Mandy.

"YOU'LL PAY, CARLY SHAY! I DECLARE THAT YOU WILL RUE THIS DAY! YOU'LL RUE IT!" snorted Nevel.


	2. October 25th

**~*October 25th*~**

Sam, Freddie, and the others were on a plane headed toward Haddonfield, Illinois. Sam was devouring some ribs she had stashed in her purse. "Sam, slow down. You'll choke," warned Freddie when he saw her eating like a savage.

"Mama's hungry," Sam said.

Gibby had fallen asleep on Carly's shoulder. He was lightly snoring while Carly was stroking his hair. He woke up and gave her a dreamy smile. "Last night in the motel... It was soooo wonderful," he said.

"It really was amazing," Carly agreed.

"I can't believe it! We've been dating eight months and we've never given each other a foot massage before... until last night!"

"Ohhh Gibby, I loved it so much. My feet thank you!" Carly said as she looked into his eyes.

"My mom says I'm awesome," Gibby said as he batted his eyelashes at Carly.

"You're so funny and cute," Carly said. She lightly kissed him and curled up against his chest.

A few seats away, Melanie was getting to know Adam. He was telling her all about his pet rock collection. "Fascinating," she said, staring at his lips. She wished he'd be quiet. She really wanted to kiss him. She didn't like scary houses and she wasn't fond of this project, but she liked Adam very much and couldn't wait to be alone with him.

"Do you want to see Henry, my best pet rock?" Adam asked Melanie.

"Sure!" she said.

"Okay, I packed him in my suitcase. I can't wait to show you."

"I'm so excited!" Melanie stated, but all she could think about was kissing Adam. She wanted him to be her boyfriend. Sam and Carly had a boyfriend. She wanted one of her very own. She wondered if Adam wanted a girlfriend, too.

Nevel and Mandy were plotting in the back portion of the plane. "When we get to the house in Haddonfield, we need to insist that we stay in Michael's room," Nevel said. "I have a secret computer lab set up in another hidden room that can be accessed from Michael's bedroom closet. This was the secret room where Michael committed a lot of his first murders when he was young. He killed small animals, but I hope no porcupines were harmed."

"Yeah," said Mandy as she chewed and snapped her bubblegum.

"No one can know we are secretly dating and have set up hidden cameras, traps, and props throughout the house to frighten Carly, Freddie, Sam and the others. My plan is to scare them so badly, they will abandon the project and fail the class," Nevel said with a diabolical laugh.

"Yeah. Sure," said Mandy. "You're the best."

"Get ready for some fun! The iCarly gang is going to rue the day! They are going to RUE it."

Mandy said nothing as she stared blankly into space, chewing and popping her gum. Nevel too was in his own little world. He couldn't wait till he consulted with the cameraman he had left behind at the house in Haddonfield. He was going to catch the downfall of the iCarly's on film. He couldn't wait to broadcast their defeat on live T.V.

Meanwhile in Haddonfield, the cameraman working for Nevel was setting up several hidden cameras all over the house. He put one in every single room, even in each of the shower-stalls. Nevel was going to see and record it all, so he could use it against Carly, Sam, Freddie, and the others. The cameras would capture every moment of the project.

The cameraman had all the tech equipment set up. Anything that happened could be viewed by Nevel and Mandy on their monitors within the secret room. He had just finished setting up the last camera, the one in the kitchen, when he was attacked by a man wearing a chilling mask. He hardly had a chance to see his attacker. "Michael?" he gasped as his throat was slit. A bloody butcher knife fell upon the floor.

A few minutes later, Michael committed another murder. The person who was working for the professor and overseeing the assignment was gruesomely killed in the pantry. Michael hid both of the bodies in the attic.

Michael returned to his hidden room below the house. He had only a rat for company. It was lonely being a serial killer. Michael was resting when the college students arrived at the house.

"This is it?" Sam said as they entered through the front door.

"It doesn't look that scary," said Adam.

"Yes, it does," said Carly as she shuddered. "Even my goosebumps have goosebumps."

"We need to go in and get settled... pick our rooms," said Freddie. "The refrigerator is stocked. And we know our assignment."

"Mandy and I get Michael's room!" Nevel cried out.

"Yeah," said Mandy. "Sure."

"Let's all go pick our rooms!" Gibby said with excitement.

Carly and Melanie stared at each other. How could anyone think that this was an adventure? Michael's family had been brutally murdered in this house!

The group started looking through the various rooms. Sam found the kitchen... and the food. She stepped in a red sticky substance on the floor. "What's this?" she said.

"It looks like blood!" Carly cried out in horror.

"It's not real. It's stage blood," Adam insisted. "Someone's trying to scare us."

"It's probably part of the assignment... to see if we'll get scared and leave," Freddie said.

"If we leave, we fail," Melanie stated.

"I'm not leaving," said Adam, as he puffed his chest out bravely.

"Let's go find our rooms," said Freddie. Nevel and Mandy had already run upstairs to claim Michael's bedroom.

"Are there bedrooms for all us?" Melanie asked as she followed the rest of the gang up the staircase.

"I dunno," Sam replied.

Gibby and Carly ended up taking the master bedroom. Freddie and Sam got the bedroom of Michael's older sister Judith, and Mandy and Nevel claimed Michael's bedroom. That left Adam and Melanie to camp out in the living-room on the couch and love-seat. "Why do I have to sleep on the couch?" Adam whined.

"The only thing left is the baby crib," Melanie reminded with a grin. "And I don't think you'll fit."

"Okay, the couch it is then," Adam said as he reached out for Melanie's hand. She was happy to be having a sleepover with the guy of her dreams.

"The house is on lock-down now for seven days," Freddie reminded. "No one is getting in or out. We have to start looking for clues. We need to discover why Michael Meyers became a serial killer."

"That's easy," said Sam. "He was a sexual deviant."

"And you know that how?" Adam asked.

"I've seen the movies," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Movies aren't like real life," Freddie stated. "Tomorrow we'll start gathering clues. Until then, I suggest we all get settled and get some rest."

"Good idea, Fredward," said Sam as she gave him a sexy little look.

"I can't believe the two of you are actually thinking about having sex in Judith's bed!" Carly exclaimed. "Isn't that where Michael killed her and her lover?"

"Let's all get naked and have an orgy!" Adam teased.

Melanie blushed. *Why not just you and me?* she said to him in her mind.

"You iCarly's are such perverts. Mandy and I are going to bed," Nevel announced. He took Mandy's hand and lead her away toward Michael's room.

After they were alone, Nevel laughed wickedly. "Tomorrow the real fun begins. Get ready, Mandy. Carly and her friends are going to suffer!"


	3. October 26th

**~*October 26th*~**

Mandy woke up in bed with Nevel who was snoring loudly. She sat up and reached for a fresh piece of gum, popping it into her mouth. She was snapping on her bubblegum when Nevel awakened and reached for his beloved pet porcupine. "Good morning, Mr. Tibbals," Nevel said to his little friend.

"And good morning, Mandy ~ my love," he said adoringly. "You look absolutely scrumptious this morning. It must be that sexy new shade of cold creme you have been wearing to make you beautiful every single night. It really brings out the tigress in you."

"Yeah. Sure," said Mandy. "You're the best."

"I can't wait to see how Carly and the others are faring this morning. It won't be long until they all run screaming from this house and fail the project," Nevel said with wicked happiness. "All the hidden cameras, traps, and props we've set up through-out the house will scare them. I can't wait to start spying on them."

With excitement, Nevel hopped out of bed, leaving Mr. Tibbals on his pillow. He walked across the floor, still in his pajamas and entered the secret room through the hidden passageway in the closet. Mandy followed after him.

He switched on the monitors one by one, so he could see all the activity taking place within the Myers house. Carly was in the shower, soaping her body. "Will you look at that?" Nevel said as he watched her running the washcloth over every inch of her skin.

"Nevel!" Mandy screamed. "You're supposed to be my boyfriend!"

"Be quiet, Mandy. Don't say it so loud. We don't want the iCarly's to know we are dating and become suspicious. After all, you 'used to be' their greatest fan."

"I hate them now. I hate them all. They treated me badly. They never made me one of them."

"But yet they made Gibby their right-hand man," Nevel said, letting her wounds fester. "They treated you like a piece of discarded gum on their shoe. The iCarly's have to pay. They have to rue the day; they have to RUE it!"

"Yeah. Okay," she said as she sat down next to him at the control panel.

Gibby was checking to see what was happening with Sam, Freddie, and the others. He saw Gibby sitting at the kitchen table, eating an enormous bowl of cornflakes. Gibby was munching away, unaware that he was seated over a pool of blood. The cameraman had been killed in the kitchen the day before with a butcher knife. Gibby felt something sticky on his shoes, but he just kept on eating.

"Did you leave any food for me?" Sam asked as she entered the kitchen. She was still in her pjs.

Freddie entered, wearing his pajamas as well. He was rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong with you?" Gibby asked Freddie as Sam was raiding the refrigerator.

"Sam kept me up all night. She's an animal," Freddie stated.

"Is that what all that moaning and groaning was coming from your bedroom?" Gibby questioned. "Carly was scared. She thought an animal got caught in a trap and it was dying."

"That was Freddie," Sam said as she grabbed a carton of milk and brought it over to the table. "He was begging and pleading. I tied him to the headboard and I whipped his ass. I have to keep him in line ya know... Otherwise my little Freddie-kins is a bad boy."

Sam pinched Freddie's cheeks as he rolled his eyes at her. He didn't seem in the mood for fun and games. Just then, Melanie and Adam entered the kitchen. "We're hungry," said Adam. "What's for breakfast?"

"Cornflakes," said Gibby as he tried to offer them the remainder of his bowl.

"I'll cook," Melanie offered. "How about scrambled eggs and ham?"

Sam started cheering. "I love my twin," she said as she sat down at the table next to Gibby.

As she was seated, she placed her bare foot in a sticky puddle of dark-red liquid. "Ewwww!" she gasped. "What the chiz is that?!"

She looked at her foot in disgust. It was stained in crimson. "It looks like some hairy animal died in here!" she cried out.

"You said it was ketchup last night," Freddie reminded.

Carly walked in just in time to see Sam wiping her foot on a dishtowel. "That's blood!" Carly gasped.

"Ohhh my God!" Melanie screamed. "Is that real blood?"

"Of course it's not. It's only stage blood!" said Adam.

"There's only one way to find out," said Sam, dipping her finger into the puddle and promptly licking it off.

"It's blood alright," she announced.

"That does it. I say we look around. Inspect every room. There has to be some sort of scientific explanation," said Freddie.

"Yeah, someone got murdered, they bled to death, and they died," Sam said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Don't say that, Sam," Carly insisted. "No one died... and we are not going to find anything horrible on the premises."

"Let's go inspect," said Adam.

"But what about breakfast?" Sam cried out when they all started leaving the kitchen. "I am going to die of hunger." With a sigh of exasperation, she reached for Gibby's bowl of soggy cornflakes and started gobbling it down.

Nevel was smirking as he watched the chaos unfold. On the monitors, he could see Carly and the others running around, starting to frantically search the house for clues. "We've got them now," he said to Mandy who was snapping her gum with a robotic expression. She looked like she was in a trance as his pet, Mr. Tibbals sat in a chair between them.

"This is the best part, Mandy!" said Nevel in excitement as Carly opened a closet door cautiously, only to find a dead animal hanging from a piece of fishing line.

"Ohhh my God!" Carly sobbed. "What the hell is it?"

Melanie began to scream and scream repeatedly, freaked out by the mutilated creature they had discovered in the closet. Sam could hear her screams from the kitchen, but she just kept on munching on the cornflakes. She wasn't worried. She had to eat first.

Freddie and Adam rounded the corner, seeing the dead beaver hanging on the string. "That's a beaver," said Freddie.

"No, I think it's a raccoon," said Adam.

"It's a Beav-Coon!" said Gibby as he approached them.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Whatever it is, someone or something killed it. I think someone's trying to scare us."

"I want to go home," Melanie said in a small, pitiful voice. She was hugging Carly who was whimpering pathetically.

Gibby was trying to be brave, but he too was shaking. "I want my mommy," he said as he reached out for Carly. She went into his arms as they tried to console each other. The Myer's house was far too scary. Why did they ever sign up for this assignment?

"Are we dropping out of the assignment?" Adam asked as he looked at the others.

"We can't," said Carly. "We'd all get an F."

"I can't get an F," said Melanie. "I have never gotten a bad grade in my life!"

"Then we'll stay," Freddie stated. "No one is going to make us leave. We have overcome greater obstacles than this. We've been held hostage by that pscycho, Nora and her chicken. We survived that... and we will survive this, too."

"Let's go have breakfast," Adam said. "I'm starving."

"Being scared makes me hungry," Gibby chimed in. "To the kitchen, everyone!"

"We gotta hurry. Sam's in there with all our food," Freddie warned. Hearing Freddie's words, they all started rushing off toward the kitchen.

Nevel watched the monitor with a sudden frown. "Dammit!" he growled. "The iCarly's are staying! The dead animal didn't frighten them enough."

Very carefully, he covered his little porcupine's eyes. "Don't worry, Mr. Tibbals. No porcupines were harmed during the making of this scary 'fun' house. Your relatives are safe; I promise."

He then turned to his sidekick, Mandy. "Let's go downstairs and try to act nonchalant. They can't know what we are up to," he said. "We don't want them to know that we are the ones who planted all that fake blood."

Unbeknownst to Nevel, it was actual blood from the cameraman all over the kitchen floor. As the gang gathered in the kitchen, Michael had awakened from his slumber. He was feeling the urge to kill again. He knew that there were intruders upstairs in his house. He couldn't wait to murder them... one by one... by one.


End file.
